Kaiser Foundation Hospital Los Angeles has continued its active participation in the WCSG's clinical studies program. Numerous cases were placed on protocol during 1972 and the first half of 1973. Several manuscripts relating to our work in cancer were published in 1972-73. Plans for 1973-74 include further submission of cases for protocol studies in ongoing WCSG programs. In addition, we are interested in combined chemotherapy-radiotherapy studies in lung plus head and neck cancer, and Dr. Paul Chan of our Radiotherapy Department has submitted a study protocol for preliminary investigation of these cases. Our surgeons are interested in an adjuvant breast study and have agreed to contribute cases (over 100/year) to such a study as may be proposed by the WCSG's adenocarcinoma sub-committee.